Shinobu's Confession
by CheyanneChika
Summary: Shinobu decides to tell his father about his love for Miyagi. And then things start to get messy. all chapters are really short...deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cast of junjou romantica…please don't sue me.**

**This story just popped randomly into my head while I was suffering from writer's block on Where's Misaki (My other fan fic)**

Confession

"Dad, I'm gay, and I'm in love with Miyagi Sensei, and it is my destiny to be with him forever."

The chairman of M University stared at his youngest child in shock. "Uhh…" He was at a complete loss for words. Finally, he managed, "Does Miyagi know about this?"

Shinobu hesitated. He could hear Miyagi screaming at him over this. That could be ignored, except that another thought popped into his head that he wished had appeared before he'd said anything to his father: Miyagi could get fired. "No," he said at last. "No, Miyagi Sensei knows nothing of this."

The chairman relaxed a little bit thinking, _Thank god._ "We should probably keep it that way." Miyagi would flip out if he knew that the boy he'd been keeping an eye out for, for so long, and who was his ex-wife's little brother, was in love with him.

Shinobu shifted awkwardly back and forth. Finally, he said, "Well, that's all I wanted to say, so…" With that, he turned tail and bolted from the room.

The chairman leaned back in his swivel chair with a moan. "His daughter was an adulterer and his son was gay. And both had to do with Miyagi. _Does he give off pheromones that attract my bloodline? Should I start being attr—no, no. stop that thought right there!_ (a/n for anyone who is confused with this part, it is based on Misaki's (romantist) 'Usa-mones' that make him him attractive to all Usamis.)

…

Shinobu slammed into Miyagi's apartment, completely pissed. He wished that he hadn't said anything. He'd just wanted to prove how brace and accepting he was of the situation. It hadn't occurred to him that Miyagi might suffer for it until it was too late. He punched a pillow on the couch before stalking into the bedroom. (it had bigger pillows.)

Flopping onto the bed, he socked one of the pillows a couple of times before he hit it so hard that it fell off the bed. Irritated, he leaned over the edge and grasped one corner of the pillow case. He pulled, and as the pillow came up, a picture fell out. Curious, Shinobu scrambled off the bed, and snagged the picture off the floor.

He stared at it.

And then stared some more.

The picture was of him from his senior year of high school. He was smiling cheerfully, so unlike his normal frowning self. _And Miyagi had this in his pillowcase?_

Shinobu couldn't think of anything to say.

**This was just gonna be a oneshot, but it seems like its going to run longer, and I prefer short chapters, so this is just the first chapter. (my other reason is that it is late and I have school in the morning, but I want to submit it.)**

**Anyway, please review, and again, if anyone has suggestions for what I should write please tell me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cast of junjou romantica…please don't sue me.**

**This story just popped randomly into my head while I was suffering from writer's block on Where's Misaki (My other fan fic)**

Chapter 2

Miyagi walked past the chairman's office just as the old man was coming out. The chairman froze, suddenly getting weary. Miyagi looked at him, confused. "Is something wrong?"

"Err, no, not really." He paused for a moment before continuing, "It's just that Shinobu ahs been acting strange lately."

"Really, I hadn't noticed." Miyagi felt sure that he would know if his young lover was acting off. But no, he'd been doing the same things he'd always done: from making him endless amounts of cabbage to popping by the office at random times for a quickie. This was all typical stuff.

"Oh, good," the chairman replied, relaxing slightly. "It seems he's had some strange notions lately, you would probably prefer to remain ignorant to these things."

Miyagi was very confused but decided to go along with the chairman. "Well they do say ignorance is bliss."

The Chairman forced a laugh. "They do say that."

"But that's always true," Miyagi continued. "Chairman, is there something you want to tell me?"

The chairman shifted uncomfortably as they walked down the hall toward the staircase. "Well, it seems that Shinobu has become…overly attached to you."

_Huh?!_ "What d-do you m-mean by that, sir?" Miyagi struggled to keep his voice even.

"I mean that you should be wary of my son. He's gotten some very strange ideas about destiny in his head." Miyagi almost stopped dead. _Oh no, please no. please don't tell me that Shinobu told you about us._ "I am quite sure that all this nonsense is just a rebellious phase that he'll get over, but until then, I want you to be careful."

"I'll be sure to watch out," Miyagi said, trying hard to keep calm.

"Good, good, I will see you tomorrow then." With that, the Chairman went one way while Miyagi went the other.

It wasn't until the Chairman was out of sight did something occur to Miyagi. The realization made him stop in his tracks. _This is just a rebellious phase he'll grow out of…_ did that mean that Shinobu would outgrow him.

He began to panic. Reaching the main doors, he ran to his car and floored it all the way to his house praying that this was one of the days he would choose to randomly show up.

**Here is chapter 2 please r and r, and give me suggestions for the next chapter…translation: HELP MEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of its characters.**

Chapter 3

Miyagi threw himself into his apartment. "Shinobu?" He called.

No answer. Miyagi set down his bag slowly walked into his , to his surprise, he found his young lover fast asleep in his bed and clutching something tightly in his fist. Relief welled up inside him. Seeing him in this bed made him feel more confident about Shinobu's feelings for him.

He walked to the side of the bed and placed a hand affectionately in Shinobu's sleep ruffled hair. Then he glanced down to see what he held so tightly in his fist. Miyagi could tell it was a picture. _But of what? _Without meaning to, his mind flashed back to the picture of his old homeroom teacher that he'd held on to for so long._ No, it couldn't possibly be something like that…could it? _

Miyagi bent down and pried his lover's finger open to reveal a picture of Shinobu. Miyagi froze. This was the picture he used when masturbating. _How the hell did he find this?_

Shinobu stirred. "Mmm, Miyagi?" He asked, sleepily. He opened his eyes and saw Miyagi still crouched beside the bed, staring at the picture.

"You—" Shinobu didn't even finish the word before Miyagi was suddenly on him.

Shinobu gasped as Miyagi slipped his hands under Shinobu's shirt, brushing them along his torso. Shinobu moaned as he reached for Miyagi's belt.

Miyagi suddenly remembered his conversation with the chairman and immediately pulled back.

Shinobu whimpered with the loss of Miyagi's touch and asked, "What's wrong?"

Miyagi spilled out, "The chairman seems to have surprising knowledge of your feelings."

"What?" Shinobu yelped, sitting up. "He told you?"

"He didn't say it straight out. I think he was trying to be cryptic even though I knew exactly what he was talking about." Miyagi took a deep breath. "Shinobu, why did you tell him?"

"I just wanted it to be all out in the open. I didn't think about it affecting your job until after I said I was gay. After that, all I could do was hide the fact that you know I'm in love with you."

"Well, that explains why I didn't get fired on the spot," Miyagi bluffed to cover his true thoughts. He hadn't thought about his job either, he'd just been thinking about all the ways the chairman could shove a wedge between the two of them should he ever become aware of the current situation.

"Well," he said finally. "What's done is done and the chairman seems to think this is some rebellious phase that you'll outgrow." _Did my voice shake on that last line?_ I wondered.

Whether it had or not, Shinobu placed a hand on Miyagi's shoulder. "I don't think you can outgrow destiny." He smiled flirtingly. Or at least, some semblance of flirtingly. "Now where were we?"

"Right here," Miyagi responded with an evil smile as he shoved his cute, troublesome little lover back onto the pillows.

**That's it, the end, no more. Please tell me what you think cuz this whole story was really hard since terrorist is a lot less developed than romanticist or egoist.**

**Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: even though we've been over this before, I will repeat myself. I do not own Junjou Romantica.

**Writer's block strikes again. So, as I struggle with Takahiro finds out, I feel compelled to write about something else. So I decided to continue with Shinobu's Confession.**

Chapter 4

Shinobu crept warily through the halls of his dad's school. His father now knew about his love for Miyagi, so he did not want to get caught. When he made it to Miyagi's office, he peered in through the small window. He found the professor that his lover was always attacking. He was talking to someone out of sight. _Is it Miyagi? Were they going to start doing stuff again?_ Then the professor moved towards the person Shinobu couldn't see. Then he saw arms wrap around the professor and pull him out of sight.

Shinobu threw the door open and cried, "Get your hands off my lov—" he stopped abruptly when he saw the professor in the arms of a tall, dark haired man who was not Miyagi. Both of them froze, staring at the boy.

Shinobu turned scarlet and said, "I'll just go." He turned away, about to flee when he walked right into Miyagi whose hands were filled with books. They toppled to the floor. "Crap, sorry." Shinobu bent down to pick up the books. Miyagi joined him on the ground and whispered, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" he snapped back.

"Miyagi stood abruptly, closed the door behind him, and looked at the other two men in the room. "And what exactly are you doing to my precious Hiroki?" He addressed the dark haired man.

Everyone in the room, except for Miyagi could have easily died on the spot. Nowaki looked pissed off and jealous. Hiroki's hands were balled into fists and itching to throw something. Shinobu looked ready to cry…or kill something.

Miyagi realized that everyone was staring at him over his completely tactless comment and asked, "What?"

"Nothing," Shinobu said suddenly, shrugging it off and trying to act casual. He stood, placed the books he was holding on Miyagi's desk and started for the door. "Shinobu," Miyagi started, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Miyagi? I need a word with you." At the sound of the chairman's voice, Hiroki shoved forcefully out of Nowaki's grip and shot across the room on the pretense of looking for a book while Shinobu colored and pulled open the door, revealing his father. The chairman looked at the boy. "Eh, Shinobu? What are you doing here?" there was an edge of panic when he asked. He was worried that the boy might be on the verge of confessing to Miyagi, which was the last thing he needed.

"Nothing, I was just leaving." Shinobu cast a last look at the older man, then left without saying goodbye. Miyagi felt a strong pain in his heart as his lover shut the door behind him as he left.

He suddenly had an odd premonition. Something bad was going to happen soon. He just knew it. Maybe not today, but very soon.

**So this story will be continuing on. I know this chapter was short, but so are all the other ones, so just deal, and besides, there will be at least one more chapter…if not two or three. Please read and review, thank you. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.**

**Okay, truth time. The real reason I started writing this again was because I was irritated with myself for just giving up on this story. And because people were annoyed where I ended it. (Yes, you know who you are) Anyway, I got a new idea for it so I hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter 5  
**

"We'll just be going too." Hiroki and Nowaki made a quick exit around the chairman as he came into the room. _Traitor._ Miyagi thought. Hiroki shivered slightly, as if he knew what was being thought and slammed the door shut, leaving him alone with his lover's father.

"What is it, sir?"

"Well, actually, it's about Shinobu. He hasn't been coming to the house lately. I know he has his own apartment these days, but he has refused to tell us where on the pretense of not wanting to disturb the neighbors." (A/N: at this point, if this were manga, you should see Miyagi with dark vertical lines on his face and the word neighbor with an arrow pointing at him.) "Although why that would disturb them is beyond me."

"It is beyond me, too, sir," he lied, smoothly.

"Well, I know that I warned you about Shinobu, but I really do need to find out what the problem is, and now that I've put you on your guard, I was hoping you could look into it and find out why he is hiding his apartment from us."

"Aren't you paying for the apartment?"

"Yes, but the bill goes to the apartment, and I simply send Shinobu the required funds."

"Ah." _So he doesn't want to take away the boy's privacy, but he wants to know what he's hiding. That's a bit conflicted._ "I can try to find out for you."

"Thank you very much Miyagi-Kyoju. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good bye," Miyagi replied. Then he dropped into his seat with a sigh. What was he going to do now? The man would expect him to find out everything since he knew that the two of them were so close. Maybe he needed to talk to Shinobu. This has to be taken care of. _Soon._

…

When Miyagi reached his apartment, he found Shinobu inside, making something that had filled the house with the stench of cabbage. He rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. "I'm home."

Shinobu turned and glowered at him. "What is that look for?"

"You always use my father as an excuse to avoid me."

"What are you talking about? He came to talk to me, about you. He's worried because you won't tell him where you live."

"That's because I live next door to you."

"Which is why I don't plan to tell him either, but I need help thinking of an excuse. And you'll also need to show your face around him more. He says you never go home."

"That's because home is here."

Miyagi rolled his eyes and said, "I'm aware of that, yes, but if you go to his home more often, maybe he won't bother you about where you live so much. He probably thinks you're hiding out in some drug running halfway house."

Shinobu flinched but kept cooking away diligently at his precious cabbage. "Fine, I'll go home more often."

Miyagi went to him and hugged him briefly, breathing through his mouth. "That's the boy I love."

"Yeah, yeah," he replied, turning pink.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica, or any other manga.**

**Sorry this took so long, but I've been focusing on Ransom and Takahiro Finds Out since this is my phantom story that I can only think of stuff for once in a while. But now I've got something good, although, it seems to go the way many of my other stories have gone.**

Chapter 6

The next day was Saturday and Miyagi, for once, actually didn't have any work that he could procrastinate on. So he was taking the day off. Unfortunately, Shinobu had something to do that morning, so Miyagi was rather bored.

If only it could have stayed that way.

…

Risako had gotten a craving for the coffee from a café that she and Miyagi had always gone to when they were married because it was across the street from their apartment. She'd just come out, her coffee in a foam cup so she could get back to work, when she looked towards her ex's apartment and saw a boy with dirty blonde hair going in. The back of that head was exceedingly familiar.

Which begged the question, what the hell was Shinobu doing, going to Miyagi's apartment?

She shot across the street and followed after the boy. In the lobby, she pressed the up button on the elevator and waited until the doors slid open. At Miyagi's floor, she got off and looked around. The hallway was deserted. She went straight up to her ex-husbands door and knocked. The door opened, revealing Miyagi, who had his shirt hanging open. She raised an eyebrow.

"Risako? What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for my brother. Where is he?"

"I haven't seen him in a couple of days."

"What? But I saw him coming in here."

"Well, he's not here." _He's probably about twenty feet to your left._

"Can I come in?"

"You want to search my apartment?"

"Yes." She stepped over the threshold and dropped her purse and shoes off in the entrance. "I know it was my brother I saw, and now I want to know why you're hiding him."

"You're welcome to search, but Shinobu-chin is not here. There is a boy on the third floor who has the same color hair as Shinobu-chin, so maybe that's who you saw." Risako ignored him, continuing to peer into rooms and closets. Finally, she gave up. _Maybe I really was hallucinating._

"By the way, why were you around here anyway?"

"Coffee."

"From our café?"

"Just because I don't love you anymore doesn't mean that I don't still love that coffee."

Miyagi grinned. "No, it certainly does not. But if that's all, perhaps you should go back to work."

"Yes, yes, I'll leave you in peace." She slipped on her shoes and left. Then Miyagi went to the window and watched for her. She came into sight, glancing around as she crossed the street. Then she disappeared.

The moment she vanished, Miyagi turned from the window and left the apartment. This meant he missed Risako's reappearance since she'd left her purse in Miyagi's apartment.

**Yay, cliffhangers. Yeah, I know I could have made this chapter longer, but I've got about five minutes left of study hall, so I'll just clip it here and submit it right after school. Then I'll start the next part in chapter 7 (as opposed to chapter 8 or 9) anyway, please review and give me ideas to flush out my pathetic ones for how this story should go.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Today's notes are really short today because I'm too tired to think of anything to say.

Chapter 7

Miyagi stalked out of the apartment and went straight next door. He hammered on it. Shinobu flung it open and stared at the man. "What are you doing here? You never come here."

"Risako saw you coming in."

"Nee-chan? Why was she coming here in the first place?" Suspicions rose with in the boy. "You two aren't—"

"Don't be ridiculous, she was getting coffee in the café across the street and just happened to see you. She thought you were coming to see me and decided to investigate. You know, you really should go home more often. Then they wouldn't be so suspicious of you."

"But I don't want to go home."

Miyagi threw his hands up in exasperation. "Look, if you want this relationship to work, then we're gonna have to hide it better."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry." Shinobu blushed softly as he looked away.

Miyagi sighed and smiled softly down at the boy. "Oh, don't be upset." Miyagi dropped his arms but still held them open. Shinobu took the invitation and leapt into Miyagi's arms, wrapping himself around Miyagi's waist. He kept his face hidden in Miyagi's clothes for a moment, drowning in his scent, before looking up into his lover's eyes. Miyagi smiled and leaned down, kissing the boy gently on the lips. Shinobu raised his hands to the man's shoulders where he tightened his grip and pulled Miyagi deeper into the kiss.

…

Backtracking and following Risako…

Risako had gotten across the street before she realized that her purse was gone. She turned around and headed back to Miyagi's apartment.

As she came in, she saw the elevator doors closing. She really needed to be on her way, so she decided to take the stairs since the apartment was only on the second floor.

On the landing, the door that divided the staircase from the rest of the building had a small window in it. She glanced automatically through it as she reached for the door handle, only to find that Miyagi was out in the hall.

He was standing in front of his next door neighbor's house. She couldn't see the other person, but she could tell Miyagi was annoyed with the person. She watched as Miyagi threw up his arms and waved them around a bit.

Then he paused and smiled gently. She raised her eyebrows. She'd seen that expression before. It was the expression he always had on his face when he looked at his old sensei's photograph. It was an expression he reserved for someone he loved.

He dropped his arms, holding them open, still.

And then Shinobu flew out of the open doorway and into Miyagi's arms.

Risako stood frozen, watching in shock and horror. She looked on as her little brother looked up and her ex-husband kissed him. She stumbled back when her brother tightened the embrace. She hit the wall beside the stairs and slid down it thinking only one thing:

My ex and my brother…

And that is how Risako finds out about Miyagi and Shinobu. What will happen now…Please review :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Junjou Romantica**

**Sorry its been awhile, I haven't been able to spend any amount of time on the computer for a few days. fortunately, I have a few hours to work. Although I'm wathcing Kyou Kara Maou, so it's slowing my down a bit, and I'm working on the stories while it loads. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Just so you know, I am again at a point where I have no idea what I am going to write. So, I just hope that it comes out well.**

**Chapter 8**

Risako sat in that stairwell for a long time, just staring off into space. This was too much. Her brain had gone all fuzzy. She had to tell someone. She stood abruptly and turning, raced down the stairs at break neck speed.

She didn't slow until she reached her car. Digging for her cell phone, she called her father's house. A maid answered and informed her that her father had gone to the University. Throwing her car into gear, she drove off, ten miles over the speed limit, in the direction of the school.

...

"Takatsuki-sama," Hiroki said flustered at his bosses presence. "Miyagi-Sensei is not here. He doesn't teach class today, so I'm sure he's at home." _Of course, I don't teach class today either but Miyagi went and dumped all the work on me so that's the only reason I'm hear and not snugg--_and stopping that thought.

"Oh, my apologies for disturbing you. I assumed that was the case, but when I called, no one answered."

"Ah, is there anything that I can do for you?"

"No, not unless you can make my son listen to me. Sadly, only Miyagi has any influence over Shinobu anymore."

Hiroki stared at the much older man. Miyagi was dating the Chairman's son?! Was he insane?

Hiroki was about to reply when a very pretty young woman came tearing into the hallway. "Father," she wailed at the top of her lungs. She raced up to us before doubling over to catch her breath.

"Risako? What's the matter?"

"I-I saw Shinobu and Miyagi, they were...they were..." She coughed violently nearly choking from lack of oxygen. Hiroki had a bad feeling he knew what this poor woman had seen. "They were kissing!" She howled, breaking down completely. Yep, that was what he thought.

Then Hiroki turned to the Chairman. The old man stood stock still. "My daughter, did you honestly just say that you saw your ex-husband and your little brother kissing?"

_Ex-husband? This beautiful woman was the one Miyagi gave up? And then replaced with a boy toy that happens to be her little brother? Yeah, Miyagi has definitely lost it._

"Yes," Risako said through her tears.

"I don't believe it. I knew Shinobu had taken an interest in Miyagi, but Miyagi said he hadn't even been aware of it."

"Well, he was obviously lying. I--" she stopped short, finally noticing Hiroki. "Uh, father?"

The Chairman looked the his subordinate. "Oh, Kamijou-Sensei, will you excuse us?"

"Of course, I was just leaving." Hiroki walked off not bothering to go get the rest of his things out of the office, they could wait until tomorrow or Monday. As he walked out the front door, he debated briefly whether or not he should tell Miyagi about what he'd just witnessed. He laughed, briefly, imagining it. Then frowned as he considered being in the same place.

If someone tried to take Nowaki away from him, he's go insane. He just knew it. Sighing, he flipped open his cell phone and called the other professor.

**I know, I know, yet another cliffhanger. But you know what, I've decided that that is how I'm going to have to end each chapter since they are always so short. Please review and look forward to what will happen next *evil smile***


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I will never own junjou romantica *sniff, sob***

**Hey everybody, I'm back. I'm sorry I haven't done anything in a while, but Writer's block came for a visit and stayed 6 whole freaking days. So tonight I am hoping to post something for all my stories. **

**Anyhoo, just so you guys all know, this chapter and chapter 10 are going to be pivotal in this story.**

**Chapter 9**

Shinobu stared up at his father in horror. This could not be happening.

He'd gone to see the man after Miyagi had basically ordered him to go there. Upon arrival, he found his sister and father sitting at the kitchen table with matching shocked expressions.

"Sheesh, what's wrong? You guys look like something terrible has happened."

There was no response for a moment before Shinobu's father finally said, softly, "Shinobu, are you really carrying on with Professor Miyagi?"

"W-what are you talking about?" he stammered while his mind screamed, _oh no, oh no, oh no!!!_

"I know Professor Miyagi indulges you but I did not think that he would allow you to experiment on him. I understand that you are in college, but he is a professor, whether he is your professor or not is not the point here. Enticing him into such a relationship is highly inappropriate."

"But, father--" Shinobu started.

"Father," Risako interrupted, "it's obvious that this is not the case. I am sure that Miyagi is a willing enough partner. In fact, they seemed very cozy in the hallway."

His father raised a hand to silence the his two children. "I am willing to let this go provided you stop this nonsense immediately. Besides, I am sure that the professor has things he would rather do with his time than allow you to do this."

That stopped Shinobu dead in his tracks. Miyagi had better things to do? Now that he thought about it, Miyagi in the beginning really had only slept with him because he had begged for it. But--

"But father," both of them said together. They glared daggers at each other as each tried to get his and her statements out first.

"I love Miyagi!"

"Miyagi is in love with Shinobu!" Shinobu looked at Risako in surprise. How did she know that?

"Children, be quiet. Risako, don't say such ridiculous things. Shinobu, you must end this foolish relationship now."

"I won't!" Shinobu yelled.

"Yes, you will if I have to end it for you."

"Never!"

The chairman raised an eyebrow, still in bad guy father mode. "I will end this then. You will stay here."

"But--"

"Shinobu!"

Shinobu stopped under his father stern gaze. He nodded. He could always escape later.

"Risako, watch him."

"I certainly will, father."

The Chairman left the room, saying, "This will be settled in the morning."

Shinobu started for the door as well, only to be caught by his sister. "Why are you doing this? It's not like you love Miyagi anymore."

"Maybe not, but that doesn't mean you can have him."

"Are you jealous?"

"Of course not," she snapped.

"Liar."

"Shut up. Anyway, that's not why I say this. I say it because Miyagi is obsessed with his old professor who died years ago. Trust me, there is no way to drive a wedge between them. Just forget him and find a nice girl."

Shinobu shot back, "I did drive a wedge. And besides, didn't you just say that Miyagi was in love with me?"

She hesitated, then lied, "Only because I needed something to convince father to break you two up."

Shinobu snarled, hating his sister in that moment.

**And that is where I'm going to leave it. Yes, I am leaving it with another cliffhanger. Ah well, you'll just have to deal.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Junjou Romantica**

**And here we go. Time to find out about everything and everyone. For the first part, you have to backtrack a little to right after Shinobu would have left Miyagi's house and goes to see his dad.**

**Chapter 10**

The phone buzzed just moments after Miyagi had kissed his lover behind. Miyagi wondered briefly if it was Shinobu being ridiculous but it wasn't. He started at the sight of Kamijou's number on the caller ID. He flipped open the phone and cried happily, "Kamiiiiiijou, are you calling me to confess your love?"

"Shut up Miyagi or I'll just leave you to find out this little piece of information on your own."

_Information...about what?_ He sobered immediately. "I'll be good. Tell me."

"I was talking to the Chairman, who was looking for you, by the way, when a woman with light brown hair came running up to us and addressed the Chairman as father." Miyagi stiffened. Why had his ex wife gone straight to her father after seeing him? "Miyagi, Was that woman your ex wife?"

"Yes, do you know why she was there?"

"Yes," Hiroki hesitated, then continued, "she told him about you and Shinobu." At those words, Miyagi could swear he felt his heart stop cold in his chest. At the same time, his breath caught and the bottom dropped out of his stomach. All his carefully laid plans, all the secrets and lies...it was all for naught. now everyone knew. _Well, what the hell's gonna happen now?_

"Miyagi...are you still there?" Kamijou sounded seriously concerned. "Miyagi...?"

"Y-yeah, I'm still here, but, I've got to go now. I have to warn Shinobu."

"Of course. Good luck." Hiroki clicked off the phone and shook his head. _See, this is what happens when you, a male professor, sleeps with the big bad boss's son._

Miyagi sat back and rubbed his face. Then he pressed speed dial on Shinobu's phone.

Voice mail. Hung up. Redial. Voice mail again. _Damn it._

Miyagi stood abruptly and stalked to the door. He was going to have to actually track the boy down. _So much work.._

...

(this is back in the present after Shinobu has been put under house arrest)

Shinobu glowered down at his dead phone. Stuck here, without the charger and Risako was watching both the door and the house phone like a hawk. He could think of no other way to warn Miyagi. He paced across the floor, desperately trying to think.

Then he heard footsteps across the hall and a door closing. Shinobu peeked out of his room to see his sister had gone to use the bathroom. Now was his chance. He made a mad dash for the front door. He yanked it open and through himself out and off. He raced for the subway. The sooner he got to Miyagi the better.

Half a block from the house, he heard Risako screech from the front lawn, "SHINOBUUUUU!!!"

Shinobu laughed and kept right on running. And he had no intentions of stopping.

**So, we have come to yet another cliffhanger. Sorry you all have to wait...again, but in all fairness, I have to wait too. I have to wait until the inspiration hits me. So it's not like I know everything and am just torturing you all. Please review and wait patiently for the next chapter. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: As tired as I am of saying this…I do not own Junjou Romantica.**

**Hey guys, I'm sorry all of my updates are dragging, but supposedly, I'm going to get my computer back by the end of the week so hopefully I'll be able to get stuff out faster. Well, not that weekend cuz my birthday is tomorrow and I'll have a bunch of family members staying with us. Still, at least I won't have to go to the library everyday just to check my email. Anyway, here is chapter…I can't remember, I'll have to go check. I have a basic outline for it, but I have no idea how long it will be, but here goes…**

**Oh, that's right, this is Chapter 11**

Miyagi got on the subway that would take him within three blocks of the boy's family home. He took a seat and considered everything Hiroki had told him. If the Chairman knew, then He would lose his job, for sure. He also knew he would lose Shinobu. Of course, for Shinobu, everything would be worse. He was the man's son, who was not only in a gay relationship, but with one of his father's subordinates. Shinobu would be in enough problem if they were apart when his father confronted him. If they were still together…Miyagi rubbed his temples. He knew what he would have to do.

He would have to break up with his true love.

…

Shinobu ran all the way to the subway entrance. As he reached the stairs, he glanced down them to see Miyagi coming up them. He felt a warm swelling in his heart at the sight of his lover. "Miyagi!" he cried down to the older man.

Miyagi stiffened at the sound of his name. He looked up to see the boy standing at the stop of the staircase, waving fanatically, as if he wouldn't notice his yelling. Miyagi walked up to him. Shinobu stared up at his lover for a few seconds before he did his usual thing by bursting into tears. "Mi-Miyagi, Ri-Risako saw us and she t-told father. He said we have to bre-break up, but I won't. I won't break up with you." _So he already talked to the Chairman. I guess I was too late._ Still, Miyagi knew that this did not change what he had to do. He still had to end it.

Miyagi glanced around. They were making quite a scene. Shinobu was talking loud enough that the people around them could hear and had now paused to listen. "Shinobu-chin, maybe we had better discuss this somewhere else."

"Miyagi, you didn't see him, he was serious about this…" Shinobu continued on, not hearing Miyagi's suggestion. "But I don't care. Even if I have to sever my ties with them. He doesn't control my destiny."

Grimacing, Miyagi spoke the words he'd been thinking since he'd gotten on the train. "Maybe it's for the best that we end it."

Shinobu froze, the tears stopping as he looked up, shocked. "W-what?"

"I don't want to come between you and your family, Shinobu-chin. It might be better if we leave this here. You should go back home now."

"But—"

"Shinobu, you have your whole life ahead of you. Don't waste it on an old man like me." Miyagi struggled as hard as he could to keep his true feelings locked away inside. If he let them show now, everything he'd just said would be forgotten. "You need to go back home." And, carefully not looking at the boy, Miyagi turned and went back down the steps toward the subway.

Shinobu stood there, shell-shocked. "Mi-Miyagi," he whispered. Then he screamed, "MIYAGI!" He stood there as tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. "MIYAGI!"

Miyagi shuddered but did not look back.

And that is where I'm leaving it. Yup, yup, yup, another cliffhanger. So please tell me what you think, and tell me if any of you saw this coming. For the record, I did know that this would happen from the beginning (one of the few times I stuck with one decision) so I tried to drop hints in the story. I don't know if I succeeded though, so you'll have to tell me.

**Please r and r.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.**

**Yay! Yesterday was my birthday. I am eighteen years old and I can officially and legally do anything I want…except drink.**

**I'm hoping to send this out after school. Of course, you all should know that I'm letting my friends do all the work for the class I'm in the middle of while I type this. (we're writing a play about vampires)**

Anyhoo, back to the story. We are now getting to the ugly part. (if you thought the last chapter was ugly…brace yourself.)

Chapter 12

Miyagi was just leaving the subway near his apartment when his cell phone buzzed. He flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Uh, Miyagi-Kyouji? This is Chairman Takatsuki." Miyagi stopped dead. Here it was. He was honestly going to be fired on the phone.

"Erm, I need you to come to Mitsuhashi. Can you come, there is something I must discuss with you." _Well, at least he has the decency to fire me in person._

"Of course, sir, I will be there in half an hour." Miyagi closed the phone with a sigh. Here it comes.

…

Shinobu stood at the top of the subway steps for a long time. He knew people were staring at his tear streaked face and couldn't find a place where he cared. Miyagi was long gone. He wasn't coming back. Miyagi had thrown wrenches into their relationship so often that Shinobu had come to expect hardship.

But not this.

He had never even been able to contemplate this…

Which begged the question, what the hell did he do now?

Then it hit him. If Miyagi didn't want him anymore, then there was no way he could heal the pain that was beginning to rip its way slowly through his chest. He slowly turned and walked back home. He would call Miyagi when he got there, just to make sure that Miyagi would definitely not get back together with him.

If that were the case, then...he knew what he had to do.

...

Miyagi took a deep breath and knocked on the Chairman's office door. "Come in." Miyagi opened the door and stepped inside.

The Chairman sat behind his desk, his wrists were braced on the edge of it with his fingers laced together just a couple of inches above it. He looked at Miyagi with something in his eyes that Miyagi couldn't place. He knew one thing though, it wasn't anger.

"Sir, I-"

He interrupted Miyagi with a wave of his hand. "Excuses are not necessary." Miyagi closed his mouth and awaited his sentencing. "I know that you and my son have some sort of relationship beyond that of teacher and pupil, and I know that Shinobu has expressed rather unbelievable feelings for you."

Miyagi gulped. What was going on? He answered the older man, "Y-yes, sir."

"And I know that Shinobu is in college and I cannot control who he dates or who his friends are, but I believe that this carrying on has gone on long enough. I do not know why he decided a man would be a suitable partner, since He has only ever been interested in girls prior to this, but I do believe that he chose you because he has a past connection to you as well as the fact that he looks up to you. Perhaps He confused his love for a father figure with his love for a nice girl or boy or whatever he prefers. In any case, I think you should stop indulging my son. He has strange enough behaviors as is. Don't you agree?"

"Erm..." Miyagi stared at his lover's father. The man had gotten everything so completely wrong. _Or did he get it completely right and I'm the one that's been interpreting all this wrong this entire time?_

"I mean," Shinobu's father laughed slightly, "it's not as if you love Shinobu."

Miyagi chuckled awkwardly, and said, "Of course not, sir." His stomach clenched at so blatant a lie.

"No, of course not." The Chairman heaved a sigh of relief. "Very well, you may go, Miyagi-kyouji.

Miyagi froze. He wasn't fired? Really? "Th-thank you, sir." Miyagi turned and left hastily, before the Chairman could change his mind. He had just closed the door when his phone buzzed. He flipped it open. It was Shinobu. "Hello?"

**This chapter is the longest one in this story so far (I think) So, I am stopping it here. I'm sorry to those of you who I told this chapter will get ugly, that will happen in the next chapter. Of course, those of you who picked out the foreshadowing in the part that had Shinobu in it (if you didn't, go back and read it again) you can probably guess what I'm planning in the next chapter.**

**Please R and R**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica…duuuuuuh.**

**Sorry this story hasn't been updated in so long. I've been blocked on its details.**

**Chapter 13**

"Miyagi?" Shinobu asked, cautiously.

"Hai, Shinobu-chin."

"Did you talk to my father yet?"

"Yes."

"And..?"

Miyagi rubbed the place on his forehead that he said was the giveaway for when Hiroki was mad. "And…I'm not fired."

On the other line, Shinobu sighed, thankfully, maybe there was still hope for the couple to patch things up without Shinobu's having to resort to the worst. He sagged back against the vanity in his bathroom. Now things would all be good again. But Miyagi wasn't done speaking yet. "I think we should still stay apart though."

The pit dropped out of Shinobu's stomach. The heart that had started to balloon with happiness, deflated within seconds. Then it, too, joined the pit of his stomach. "I-is that right."

"Yes. I think for the sake of your relationship with your family, we should end this now, before matters get worse." _Worse??? How could they possibly get worse?_

"I-I—"

"Shinobu," Miyagi said, seriously, "it's time to end this experiment, and let things foll back into a more normal routine."

"But—" Shinobu started.

"Good bye, Shinobu. I'll always be here if you need me. But you really only need yourself."

Without waiting for a goodbye, Miyagi closed the phone. It had to be done. If Shinobu believed there was even a shred of a chance with him, then he wouldn't be able to save his lover from the problems that came a relationship such as theirs. Miyagi walked slowly down the hall and up a flight of stairs to his office. He walked in, shoulders hunched.

Hiroki yelped when he saw the other man. "Baka, what are you doing here?"

Miyagi looked up at his friend recalling a similar incident where only the roles were reversed. He chuckled, darkly at the irony that he was starting to look like an utterly destroyed man. Hiroki looked at him, confused. "Kyouji..?"

"Ah, it's nothing," he lied swiftly. "Is there any work left to do?"

"Something was definitely wrong, Hiroki decided, but Miyagi obviously didn't want to talk about it, so Hiroki let it drop. Instead, he handed his boss a pile of folders and said, gruffly, "organize these."

Miyagi did so, just glad to focus on something other than all the horrible things he'd said to Shinobu.

…

_Backtracking…_

Shinobu stared at the phone as it beeped the dial tone. So Miyagi thought they were better off alone. Shinobu knew better. He knew he could not survive without the man now. There was no way he could live another day, knowing that Miyagi would never be with him in that way again. Knowing that the older man would only be around as a friend or tutor, made part of Shinobu die inside a little bit.

Life, he decided, wasn't worth it if he couldn't spend it with the one he loved. He turned and stared at his reflection. His face was red and tear streaked. He suddenly picked up the glass soap plate and threw it at his reflection. The mirror and the dish smashed onto pieces and sprayed everywhere.

Shinobu reached for a large mirror shard on the vanity. His finger brushed along the edge, accidentally slicing open one finger. Shinobu lifted his hand and watched pensively as the blood dripped sluggishly from his fingertip.

Then he suddenly snatched up the shard and slashed vertically along the vein in his arm.

**Please Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: As always…I own nothing.**

**For those of you that don't read my drabbles, the reason I haven't posted from my big stories is that I have worked 49 hours in the last six days. This is my first week with a full time job and they're already working me like a dog. So I've basically been too exhausted to write more than three hundred words at a time. But today, I don't start work until four o'clock, so I'm trying to be inspired this morning.**

**Chapter 14**

(This is backtracking slightly from the last chapter and it is all from Risako's view point.)

Risako had seen Shinobu come in, looking furious. He'd walked straight past her without a word and had gone upstairs to lock himself in the bathroom. She'd let an hour go by before she heard glass shattering. She waited five minutes, and then she went up to check on him.

"Shinobu?" she asked, knocking on the bathroom door. "Baby brother?" There was no reply. She tried the door only to find it locked. "Shinobu?" she called again, louder. "Shinobu, if you don't unlock this door, I'll go find the key…I know where Father keeps it hidden." Still no reply.

"God, damn it, Shinobu." She turned and stalked into the master bedroom. She snatched the key out from under a family photo from when she had still been a child. She returned to the bathroom and slipped it into the lock. Turning it, she pushed the door open only to be stopped short. Something was blocking the door. _honestly, is he holding the door shut with his body?_

She squeezed her head in and looked around. The first thing she saw was the shattered mirror. _He smashed the mirror? _Then she looked down, expecting to see her younger brother, glowering at her for interrupting his moping.

She saw her brother, alright. But his eyes were closed and his clothes were soaked in the blood that flowed sluggishly from his wrist to pool around him on the floor.

She staggered back. The door promptly fell shut as his dead weight pressed it closed once more. She stared at the door for a second as shock began to take her over. She shook her head furiously, fighting the numbness trying to encompass her. She moved forward and pushed the door open and shoved until her brother's body moved enough for her to get inside.

Once she could enter, she dropped to her knees, ignoring the blood soaking into her skirt, she shook her brother slightly…then harder. "Shinobu…SHINOBU!" He refused to awaken. She pressed a hand to his neck, but she couldn't find a pulse. She looked at his arm. The big vein had been sliced long ways. She stared. He'd deliberately killed himself…why? She looked around and spotted his cell phone. Picking it up, she saw it still blinking, _call to Miyagi ended 2:18_. She stared for a second then realized she needed to call for help more than she needed to know what had happened. She hastily dialed the paramedics. She gave them the address and then hung up.

Then she called her father.

The man nearly had a heart attack. What had possibly happened that had made his brilliant son so depressed that he killed himself. And then it hit him. Had the boy been in that much love with Miyagi that he wanted to die without the other man? No, it was impossible…and yet, there was no other reason.

A tear dripped on to his desk as he stood to go to the hospital to meet the people who would bring his boy in.

As he walked out the door, he came face to face with Miyagi. Now he saw the signs as the other man looked hastily away. Did he love his boss's son as much as Shinobu loved him?

The Chairman was about to find out. He looked hard at the man Shinobu claimed to love and said, "Shinobu has just killed himself."

**I decided to leave it there. Yeah I know that you don't want me to leave it there since it is a very traumatic moment, but this is the best place.**

**I decided against describing Shinobu right after he slit his wrist since I am not a cutter and I can't describe something like that accurately. I also don't want anyone to say, 'that's wrong, you're a horrible person.' And since this is based loosely on a friend of mine, I don't want to describe it.**

**Please review, and thanks for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shinobu, Miyagi, or anyone else.**

**So, where we left it was…well, it was hard to leave it there. So now we're onto the net chapter. Erm, I am just thinking this stuff up as I type, so I'm sorry if it sounds a bit broken.**

**Chapter 15**

Miyagi felt like the world was imploding…or should be imploding. This was impossible. Shinobu…dead? No, no, no, no!

Miyagi staggered back as the Chairman gave him a steady, straight stare. His eyes gave nothing away. Miyagi felt water welling around his eyelids as he envisioned his adorable little Shinobu-chin lying cold and dead on the ground. He asked, struggling to fight the stutter that threatened soon to come sobs, "Why would he do that?"

"I do not know, but I suspect that it has something to do with you. Risako told me that his cellular phone had been in contact with yours very shortly before he…he…" The Chairman drifted off, unable to say it again. Instead, he said, "What happened?" It came out brokenly. Now he sounded like a man who had just lost his only son.

"I…I told him we should stay broken up." Miyagi had hated saying those words. He had wished vehemently he could take them back. He had also wished that Shinobu had understood that he hadn't meant any of it.

Now it was too late.

He sagged to his knees. The Chairman watched him as he fought and lost to the tears that dripped down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, sir. I did love your son. I just didn't want him to ruin his relationship with you and Risako. I'm sorry." The Chairman, sighed and rested a hand on the younger man's shoulder. Miyagi looked up, brokenly at his lover's father.

…

The paramedics arrived shortly after Risako had hung up after talking with her father. They came and checked Shinobu while Risako fought tears. One of the medics touched his neck and yelled, "There's a pulse. I thought you said he was dead."

"I couldn't find a pulse…wait, he's alive?"

"Yes, but maybe not for long."

"But--"

"Let's move him." The medic cut her off. "Prepare for transfusion."

Risako stared as they lifted him onto a stretcher, and one began disinfecting his left arm while the other began wheeling him down the hall. Then she scrambled to her feet and followed after the medics. Unfortunately, she didn't think to grab her purse or a phone. She was so worried about her brother that she didn't even think to tell her father that Shinobu was still alive.

…

"Where…where did they take him?"

"Risako called the hospital. I assume they will take him there first."

"I'm going there."

"I doubt I could stop you," the Chairman replied. "I still don't like what you and my son were doing, but in light of this…" he trailed off as tears began to flow once more. "Let us go."

Miyagi nodded and stood up. Then he followed Chairman Takatsuki to the staff parking lot. He was going to find his lover's corpse.

**And, we are on to another cliffhanger…sorry about that…well, actually, I'm not sorry.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica. I'd be crazy to claim responsibility for such magnificent work.**

**I know I said that I would start updating faster, so I'm sorry. I hate lying to you guys, so again, sorry. I have a couple days off work (cuz I got suspended for putting money in the wrong place) so I'm going to update all my stories today. I wish I could do this every week, but I need to pay for the software for my new inspiron. **

**Anyways…here's Chapter 16**

Reaching the hospital, Miyagi raced into the front lobby with Shinobu's father hot on his heels. At the front desk, he asked, "Where is Takasuki Shinobu?"

The receptionist typed it into the computer and said, "I'm sorry, no one can see him currently."

"What? Why?" Miyagi glared, hatefully.

"I'm sorry sir, but it's impossible."

"Why?!" he yelled. "Why? I must…I need to see him." He gritted his teeth. "Please." He struggled as hard as he could to fight off tears.

"No, sir. I'm very sorry, but I really can't allow it."

"Why the hell not?" the Chairman snapped out.

"Because he is still in emergency surgery."

Both men stopped, and blinked. "What?"

"He's still in surgery. I have a doctor inform you when you can see him."

'Shinobu's alive?" Miyagi asked, slowly.

"Yes," she said slowly.

"Oh, I…I, oh god. Shinobu's alive." Miyagi slid down on the counter. He didn't cry. In fact he started laughing. Hysteria started to rack his body as he laughed maniacally. "Oh thank god, he's alive."

The Chairman watched Miyagi as he lost it completely. He'd never thought of the professor as emotional…at all. But to see him like this, over his nineteen year old son, shook him to the core. He was completely distracted by the man's hysteria that he forgot to get emotional over the fact that the son he thought was dead was still, in fact, alive.

Miyagi and Takasuki turned away, the Chairman leading Miyagi's continued hysteria. They took seats in the waiting room to wait for news.

Miyagi's hysteria was starting to calm when he had one last thought. _Shinobu was alive…but for how long. Is he going to make it?_ And with that thought, Miyagi sobered instantly. He looked up, now frowning, and glowered at doors that lead to the medical part of the hospital.

**So now we've come to the next break. I'm sorry this one is particularly short. But I can't think of anything else. I might post more tomorrow, but I wanted to put this up now.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miyagi or Shinobu or anything else.**

**I heard from multiple sources that I didn't make Shinobu's father panicked enough, so I will correct that in this chapter.**

**Chapter 17**

…

Miyagi was unable to sit anymore. He stood and began pacing, dipping and diving between chairs as if on autopilot. The Chairman watched him vaguely as fear for his son's life fought to control his mind. He did not want to sink into hysterics as his subordinate had, but between the relief that his son was alive and the panic that he might still not make it was eating at his sanity. He wanted to see Shinobu now. He wanted his son, now.

At that moment, in another waiting room, the emergency one, a doctor approached Risako. "Takatsuki-san?"

"Yes?" She stood, her heart pounding.

"You are Takatsuki Shinobu's older sister, yes?"

"Yes, is my brother alright?"

"He is out of surgery, but because of the severity of the blood loss, he is in a medically induced coma at this moment. He should awake within a few hours."

"So is he alright, or not?" she snapped out.

"Physically, he will recover. Mentally, we have no idea in what mental state hewill be in when he awakens. He may be happy that he did not die, or angry that he failed to kill himself. We will not know until he wakes up."

"I see. Can I go see him?"

"Yes, this way, please." He led her down a hallway, she glanced through every pair of doors she passed wondering which one she would be led through.

Then she glanced out into the main waiting room, and stopped as a familiar figure passed close to the doors. "Is something wrong?" the doctor asked when he noticed the woman had stopped following him.

Risako didn't answer. Instead, she stuck her head through those doors and called, "Miyagi?"

Miyagi stopped pacing at the sound of his name. He turned to see his ex-wife looking at him from the doors he'd wanted to dash through since his arrival. "Risako? Where is Shinobu?"

On the other side of the room, The Chairman stood abruptly. He strode over to the others. "Risako, have you seen Shinobu? Is he--?" he trailed off.

"I'm just going to see him now, come on." She held open the door. Miyagi stepped through and spotted the now slightly confused doctor. "They're here for Shinobu too." the doctor nodded and turned to lead the trio on.

They arrived in a private room on the second floor a few minutes later. On the way there, the Chairman quizzed the doctor on Shinobu's condition. Miyagi barely listened beyond knowing that Shinobu would wake up. He did want to scream at the doctor to take them there faster.

Inside the room, on a white bed, Shinobu lay, small and pale with tubes and IVs in one arm while thick bandages covered the other one. Risako burst into tears at the sight of her brother and ran to the bed. The Chairman also hurried to the bed, fear and anger and sadness still raging inside him so much that his hands shook as he rested them on his daughter's shoulders.

Miyagi stood silently watching. He hadn't wanted this. He had hoped that Shinobu would keep the bond with his family, not try to sever every bond tying him to earth, literally. He shook, and a single tear welled in his eye. As it dripped down his cheek, he took a few steps forward and took the seat on the far side of the bed. He grasped his true love's cool hand, ever so gently, and watched the boy's face. Risako cast one brief angry look at Miyagi before the Chairman tapped her. When she looked at him, he shook his head briefly. She cast another withering glance at her ex before taking Shinobu's other hand and sitting down the chair on that side of the bed.

…A few hours later…

Miyagi, the Chairman and Risako had been waiting for Shinobu to wake up when a nurse came in, and said, "I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over. I'm afraid you must all come back tomorrow."

"But--" Risako started, but her father touched her shoulder. She nodded and stood, squeezing her brother's hand before releasing it. Then the Chairman leaned down and kissed his son's forehead. Then they both turned to Miyagi.

_Well, since they both know already…_ Miyagi leaned down and kissed his lover's hand. Then he stood and kissed the boy's lips softly. "Shinobu, Shinobu, I love you, please come back. I'm so, so sorry. Please come back to me." He whispered these words against Shinobu's lips, hoping, praying that the boy could hear him.

…

_Shinobu stood in the blackness that enclosed him. Yet, despite the dark, he could see himself perfectly…or rather, he could see the blood that seeped from his arm in great spurts. It soaked his clothes and flowed down past his ankles and into nothingness as the ground disappeared. He floated now, slowly losing awareness. Then he heard a voice…"This is the person I love." Shinobu turned his head to see himself and Miyagi standing at Miyagi's sensei's grave. Shinobu smiled at the memory._

_And then he realized something. That day, Miyagi had been telling the truth. That meant that what he'd said recently had to be untrue…no, wait. Miyagi never said he had stopped loving me. I just interpreted what he had said that way. How could I have been so stupid? Shinobu asked himself._

_He glanced down at his ripped open arm. How could I have given up so easily? He glowered at his arm until the bleeding stopped and the skin knit back together. He shoved himself upright so that he was no longer just drifting, and that the ground was solid beneath him. He looked around. Was it his imagination or was the darkness starting to fade._

_No, it was definitely getting lighter and now he could hear a voice. "Shinobu, Shinobu, I love you, please come back. I'm so, so sorry. Please come back to me."_

_Miyagi…and then the world went white._

**And here we are once again at my next cliffhanger. So time for quick explanations…I'm not exactly sure about the explanations the doctor makes, but it's based on phrasing similar to what my psychiatrist uses, so that part is a bit of a wild stab in the dark.**

**I hope this was a bit more emotional for everyone. And I bet everyone is happy that this chapter is extra long.**

**Please review:D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it.**

**Hiya everybody, I'm sorry you guys had to wait eight whole days for this latest chapter, I've been busy and tired and…you know, I'm just gonna stop making excuses. I couldn't write a new chapter until now. So without further rambling…**

**Chapter 18**

Miyagi lagged behind his ex wife and father in law, wishing Shinobu had woken up. A little bit before the double doors that Miyagi had spent so much time staring at, Miyagi stopped. A quick glance showed no one looking in his direction. Trying not to let the others notice him, he quietly turned around and headed back toward the elevator.

On Shinobu's floor, he stepped out and was forced to dash into the bathroom as the nurse who had kicked them out came down the hallway. Damn convenient bathroom location, but never mind. Miyagi poked his head out of the restroom to see no one who would recognize him. He slid out and high tailed it to his lover's room.

He slipped inside and saw…

…

Shinobu became aware of his surroundings very slowly. The whiteness turned out to be fluorescent lights that were abruptly turned shortly after Miyagi had called him back. He looked about and knew instantly that he was not in his or Miyagi's bedrooms. Nor was he anywhere he recognized. But he knew Miyagi was nearby. "Miyagi?" he called out, experimentally.

The room slowly came into focus. He recognized it as a hospital room. What the hell was he doing in a hospital. Then he remembered. Slowly, he looked down at his arm. With all respect, the doctor had done a good job making it look like all he'd done was break his wrist, all bandages covering up the huge slash he knew he'd made in his arm with a mirror shard.

He pushed himself upright, fighting the faint wave of nausea that threatened to overpower him. Then he heard the sound of the door to his right opening. He gasped and looked over to see Miyagi standing in the doorway.

…

Miyagi looked down at Shinobu's motionless body. He rested a hand on the boy's cheek. It was cold but still slightly sweaty. Miyagi stared at the boy's closed eyes. "You stupid brat. What the hell were you thinking."

Shinobu glared at his lover as the man looked right through him. "Miyagi you idiot what are you--" he looked back to see who Miyagi was talking to and yelped when he saw his own face. _what the hell am I doing having an out of body experience at a time like this?!_

But Miyagi wasn't finished speaking yet. "Why…why the hell did you do this to yourself? You could have died! If our didter hadn't been there you would have died. Why would you…" He trailed off, unable to find the words.

Shinobu yelled, "I did it because you broke up with me."

"I broke up with you so you could still be close to your family. Why the hell would you give up that?"

"Because I love you!"

"You only need yourself to live. You don't need me."

"Yes I do."

Miyagi ignored Shinobu's half of the conversation. Or rather, he couldn't hear it. "That's all I wanted to say, Shinobu-chin." With that, he leaned down, kissing his young lover's lips and turned to leave.

"MIYAGIIIIIIII!"

**And we come to another cliffhanger. As always, please review, and tell me what you think of the story. And I hope this incorporates things that a certain person (You know who you are) suggested.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Junjou Romantica. I wish I did, but I don't.**

**I know it's been a real long time since I updated, but I've had zero inspiration. I'm now watching Bones, which deals with dead people…not that Shinobu is dead, but I digress.**

**Also, this story also hit 100 reviews. I'm uber uber happy. I am so thankful to everyone who has ever reviewed. Thanks a bunch.**

**Chapter 19**

"MIYAGIIIIIII!" Shinobu's scream split the air, freezing Miyagi in his tracks. He spun around and saw his lover sitting straight up in bed and glaring lividly at him.

Miyagi stared at the boy for a few seconds before he leapt back to the bed and kissed Shinobu fiercely. Shinobu's eyes bugged out for a second, before he closed them and allowed Miyagi's tongue to gain entrance to his mouth.

They stayed like that for a few moments before they heard sounds in the hall. Miyagi broke away and went to the door. He pressed the lock just as a nurse rattled the door handle. Miyagi walked away while the nurse outside called, "Takatsuki-san, are you awake? Is someone else in there? Hello?" the rattling continued while Miyagi returned to the bed side.

"Shinobu-chin," he whispered.

"Yes?" Shinobu looked up at him.

Miyagi smacked him upside the head. "Stupid brat."

"W-what the hell was that for?" Shinobu snapped, raising a hand to rub his head, only to be stopped by the wires and tubes and needles in his arm.

"It was for your being a stupid brat who doesn't think." He whacked the boy more. "Why, Shinobu? Why the hell did you slit your wrist for?"

"It's your fault!" he snapped, his head aching slightly.

Miyagi stopped. "M-my fault?"

"Yeah, if you hadn't gone and broken up with me then…then--" he trailed off as tears started to flow. Behind Miyagi, the door rattled harder and voices called to them.

They were ignored as the two lovers stared at each other, one in anger the other in shock. "Shinobu-chin…that is the stupidest excuse for trying to hurt yourself that I have ever heard of."

Shinobu started crying all out now. He knew that Miyagi was right but he had been hoping for comfort more than accusations…but then, since when did Miyagi ever offer up sympathy of any kind. Shinobu gave up trying to hold back and sobbed hysterically.

Miyagi hesitated, fighting the urge to hold his true love, before he gave in and reached down to embrace the eighteen year old. "I love you, you stupid brat. Do that again…for any reason and I will kill you myself."

Shinobu cried into Miyagi's shoulder, unable to say anything coherent. He was just happy to be with his Miyagi again.

**Okay, I think there won't be too many chapters after this. You all know this was originally just three chapters but now we're at what *checks* 19? Anyway please review. I always love more.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing that I write about except for the plot.**

**Hey everybody, I don't really have anything to add here, but you know, I like to type random crap before and after each chapter so here it is…: Random crap.**

**And now, Chapter 20 (WOOT)**

Miyagi tightened his grip, silently swearing that nothing would ever tear him from his adorable little terrorist of a lover again. Shinobu would never be put in the situation he had been in when he'd tried to kill himself. Miyagi was far too selfish to allow his true love any freedom in this area.

And then a key turned in the lock.

Doctors and Nurses poured into the room looking anxious and angry. They all stopped dead at the sight of the older man embracing the younger one who was miraculously awake. One of the doctors finally broke the silence and said, "I'm sorry, sir, but we must ask you to leave now that visiting hours are over."

Miyagi was all set to ignore him, doctor or no, but Shinobu gave the doctor such a disturbing glower, that he fell silent immediately. Miyagi tightened his grip on his young lover and said, "I really should go. I have to teach tomorrow."

Shinobu grimaced. "You really have to go?"

"Yes, sorry, love." Miyagi pulled slowly out of their embrace, wishing to do anything but. Finally apart, he turned away.

"Oi!" Miyagi turned back. Shinobu was glaring plaintively up at him.

"What?"

"You could at least give me a proper sayonara."

Miyagi smirked. Well, since the cat's already out of the bag. Miyagi leaned down and kissed Shinobu lightly on the lips. What he should have planned for was Shinobu's reaction. The boy snapped his uninjured limb out, grasping the front of Miyagi's shirt and opening his mouth at the same time to pull Miyagi into a much fiercer kiss. Their tongues danced for a minute or so before Shinobu released the older man so he could take a breath.

Miyagi smiled, "Brat, you're going to be the death of yourself." Then he flinched, remembering everything that had happened.

"Don't remind me," Shinobu laughed. He suddenly felt dizzy. "Whoa, head rush."

Miyagi instantly got nervous. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, it's probably just the blood loss." He looked down at his bandaged arm.

"You should sleep."

"I will," he said, falling back into the pillows. He was asleep the moment he hit the pillows.

Miyagi smiled, and kissed the boy one last time. Then he turned and walked past the shocked doctors and maniacally giggling nurses, obviously all moe fan girls, and headed downstairs and out to the lobby.

There, he found the Chairman and Risako who had been wondering where the hell he'd gotten to. "I had to use the bathroom." he replied, airily as he walked past them to the double doors. "By the way, Shinobu-chin woke up." Then he headed off to his car.

**I think the next chapter will be the last. Just so you all know, the new story I've been forming in my head will start when this story and Ransom are finished, so be n the lookout one these two wrap up. Sorry again, for the slow updates. My inspiration's been low. Mostly I've been watching Inuyasha or converting my real stories from chicken scratch in a note book to computer text.**

**As always, please Review:)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own Junjou Romantica (in my dreams) In actuality, I don't own it or any of its characters.**

**I'm having a little bit of writer's block on this story, so I think I'm gonna skip ahead in time and just do the epilogue. Yes, yes, this will be the last chapter (or maybe the second to last, I don't know, it depends on how long this chapter runs, but that will be it.) I will write other stories…probably no more suicidal ones though. As I said in Inflection, I'm starting to plan out another story that involves Hiroki and Nowaki as the main characters. If anyone wants a story written but doesn't want it written by them, I'm always open for new ideas to kick off a story.**

**I'm done rambling now.**

**Chapter 21-Epilogue...Part One**

Miyagi was pissed off for many reasons. One was that he was being forced to actually go through this, and another, much bigger reason was that he was actually nervous about doing it. It was completely ludicrous. He and Shinobu were perfectly capable of being together without all this nonsense.

As he stood outside his lover's apartment, he seriously debated simply fleeing to his own apartment and forgetting this whole thing, but…well, this was Shinobu-chin's family. If he wanted to have a relationship without dealing with the hell that Risako could put him through (anyone heard of alimony?) he was going to have to walk through that door and discuss his relationship with a college freshman calmly and collectively…right.

Finally, he just knocked on the door and waited. Shinobu answered it, his arm still in a sling to keep him from ripping any of the eighteen stitches that graced it. He glowered at Miyagi for a moment before he saw how much the man was sweating. Then he grinned.

Miyagi glared and whacked him playfully on the head. "Brat." With that, he stalked past his young lover and into the entry to kick off his shoes before heading into the living room.

There he found Chairman Takatsuki and Risako on the couch and sipping tea. They both looked up at him, the Chairman with irritation and resignation and Risako with flat out disdain and anger. Not that he didn't really deserve it. However, she too bore a look that said she was giving in to this. Miyagi greeted them before taking a seat in the easy chair. They all sat there in silence, waiting for Shinobu to return since he'd gone to get tea for Miyagi and himself.

When he finally returned, he set one tea into Miyagi's hand and dropped into the older man's lap. Miyagi grimaced as the simple touch of his lover's behind on his lap set off his arousal. He sighed, evidently, he would not be getting up from this chair until after Shinobu's family had left and he'd sated his need. He took a sip of tea and pretended to not be interested sex.

At least Shinobu was only sitting on his legs and couldn't feel Miyagi's hard on. He smiled a bit at his family's reaction: shocked and somewhat horrified. It was so much fun to actually be open about his and Miyagi's relationship. He took a sip of tea, trying to hide his smile behind his cup. Beneath him, Shinobu felt Miyagi shift uncomfortably. Thinking he was in an awkward position for him, he shifted back until he was leaning against Miyagi. Then he felt something hard poking him in the lower back. He choked on the tea and spluttered as it splashed all over him and Miyagi.

"Gomen na sai, Miyagi," he shot up abruptly, setting down his tea and looking down at his lover who was still planted firmly in the chair. "Father, Nee-san, please excuse us for a few moments. We'll go change." Shinobu hauled Miyagi up, shielding him from his family's sight and dragging him back to his apartment. Risako and the Chairman looked at each other, perplexed. Both were wondering why Shinobu had also gone to Miyagi's apartment to change.

In Miyagi's apartment, Shinobu was barely through the door before Miyagi had him pinned against it. He looked down at the boy and grimaced as he reached his limit. Quickly, he stripped the boy and proceeded to sate them both.

Back in Shinobu's living room, the Chairman murmured to his daughter, "What do you think is taking them so long?" Risako grimaced and shook her head, briefly wishing she shared her father's naivety.

**Okay, so I will do one more chapter. If you're irritated by the shortness…I don't really care lol. In any case, I'll probably finish it next week.**

**Please review guys:)**


	22. The Last Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't anything. It's impossible for me to ever own anything.**

**Hey, this will be the last chapter of Shinobu's Confession. I'm very sorry, but in retrospect, this story was supposed to end in chapter 3. And now here we all are at Chapter 22...more than seven times the original length. So here we go.**

**Chapter 22—Epilogue Part 2**

Miyagi and Shinobu managed to keep their sexcapades to a twenty minute period. They finally got their fresh clothes on and managed to get back into Shinobu's apartment before the Chairman could get curious enough that he would actually venture over to Miyagi's apartment.

When they returned, Shinobu panting and flushed, Miyagi completely composed and refreshed, Miyagi returned to his seat and Shinobu hurried to the kitchen to get more tea.

With everyone's tea refreshed, Shinobu sat down on the arm rest of Miyagi's easy chair rather than in his lap…at least this way they wouldn't be as tempted. "So…" Miyagi started. "About me and Shinobu…"

"Yes?" Risako interrupted.

"Well, about it…it seems we have a relationship."

"Yes?"

"…A relationship involving intimacies."

"Meaning…"

Miyagi glared. Was she really gonna make him say it? Fortunately, he didn't have to because Shinobu snapped, "We have sex!"

The Chairman twitched, his tea spilling slightly on to the saucer. "Shinobu…that's hardly polite."

"But accurate." Miyagi rolled his eyes at Shinobu, who didn't see but continued, "so we have sex, big deal."

"But to speak of a homosexual relationship with a man seventeen years older that yourself so blatantly—"

"What, like what you're doing?"

The boy's father bit his lip as he realized what he was saying. "Touche, but still…"

"How I live my life is my choosing…end discussion."

"But Shinobu—"

"Enough Sir. I love your son, and wish to date him. He is my everything and I don't really care what you think." Best to end on a high note.

Shinobu's father raised an eyebrow while Risako stared, wide eyed. "Why would you be so rude to your father in law?"

"Ex-Father in law."

"Not for much longer at the rate the world's going," Risako muttered under her breath. "Men get married all the time these days…damn American radicals." Shinobu and Miyagi looked at each other. Miyagi rolled his eyes at the suddenly hopeful look on his lover's face. The last thing he needed now was his lover having an obsessive need to get married. Miyagi briefly considered spiking his lover's tea so that he wouldn't remember this horribly spiraling conversation before simply giving up and hoping Shinobu just forgot about it.

"In any case," the Chairman interrupted, "I still think this whole thing is a bad idea, but I don't want Shinobu to be sad. And I definitely don't want anymore…incidents." Shinobu flushed and looked at anything but his arm. Miyagi reached up to grasp Shinobu's hand reassuringly…for both Shinobu and himself. "So…I'll allow this without causing problems."

"Father!"

"Rizzy, leave your brother and his…his lover alone."

"But he's my—"

"Risako!" The girl fell silent immediately. She sipped her tea and glowered at her one time husband.

"Fine, whatever." She griped.

"Well then…I guess we'll be off." He stood and Shinobu immediately stood too to take his father's tea. "Let's go, Risako." she stood too, shooting a nasty glare at her ex before following her father out the door.

"Be safe," Shinobu called after them. Then he turned to Miyagi, who was massaging his temples. "That went rather well."

"Yeah…I guess it did." Miyagi smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "are you going to make dinner?"

"Hai." He started for the kitchen while Miyagi took a moment to familiarize himself with Shinobu's apartment, which, although it was exactly the same as his own, mirrored, it still seemed to be different. Maybe it was just that it wasn't his. It was his lover's. just like his lover was not truly his. He belonged to his family as much as he belonged to Miyagi. He frowned, he did not like this train of thought.

Shinobu, noticing Miyagi's strange behavior, slipped out of the kitchen and up behind him. Wrapping his arms around he older man's waist, he murmured, "This is the first time you've ever been in my apartment."

Miyagi, too zoned out to realize what he was doing, reached back, pulling Shinobu closer so he was plastered against the bigger man's back. Shinobu smiled and tried his hardest not to snuggle. "Yes," Miyagi murmured. "It's very nice."

"Mmhmm…do you think we should break it in?"

Miyagi woke from his paralysis and looked down Shinobu's tightly gripping forearms. "Brat, so soon?"

"What? Do you need Viagra or something?"

"Brat…I'm more worried about you…although why I bother…" Miyagi pulled out of Shinobu's grip, spinning and kissing him before he could complain about it.

…

Miyagi lay beneath a silk comforter—and Shinobu—observing the ceiling, when he felt the boy twitch. "Are you awake?" he asked. When that got no response, Miyagi ran a cool finger down the length of his lover's spine, gaining and resound yelp and a shudder that sent the boy bucking his hips against Miyagi's already reforming erection.

"Miyagi! What was that for?"

"No reason."

"Then why—"

"Because I love you." Shinobu had to fight the urge to embrace him fiercely at those words.

"I love you too."

They laid in silence for a moment before Shinobu said, "This thing between us…it'll work out alright…right?"

"Brat, what the hell are you asking me for? You're the one who said we're bound by destiny or some such nonsense."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Then don't over think it. Let's just be us…let's just be together." Then he ppulled Shinobu's face up to his for another kiss.

"It's our Destiny."

The E—

"Miyagi?"

"Yes, Shinobu-chin?"

"Can we go to Vermont on Holiday?"

"Vermont? As in America?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because they have legal gay mar—"

"NO!"

"Stupid old man."

"Crazy brat."

_This is never going to be The End…_

* * *

**Finally, this story is finished nineteen extra chapters and I can finally end it with a hopefully satisfying ending.**

**There are a couple of things I'd like to mention here since they occurred to me while I was writing. One, the Chairman's easily going from stopping Shinobu and Miyagi's relationship to being okay with it. My reasoning behind this is that the Chairman, like Miyagi, wants to cause Shinobu as little pain as possible. When he realizes that keeping the two apart is the most hurtful thing he could do, he decided to give up. Two is the reason that I don't go deep into how Shinobu's family feels about the situation is because this story is focused on Shinobu and Miyagi. If it knew the thoughts running through the other character's heads all the time then it wouldn't be as interesting.**

**Okay, I'm done rambling now. I'm just gonna end it here. So please be good readers and review as this is the last chapter. Thanks you all so much for reading:)**

**~Cheyanne**


End file.
